Mi Amor
by elena490
Summary: Lily was amazed to see a light blue of mist forming as the two wands met, it swirled around the two wands in a spiral fashion until it touched James’ and Lily’s hands had the same time.


Chapter 1

…

Lily laughed as Remus Lupin handed her another goblet of Fire Whiskey. It had to be her fifth one but she had excepted it all the same.

"We're finally out of school!" Sirius hiccupped next to Lily.

Lily smiled again and took a large gulp of her drink. Sirius was looking a little tipsy and he had his arm around some pretty girl.

"You know," Lily said putting her goblet on the nearest table to her, "I was too much of a goody-good!" She said loudly over the music and the chatter of people to Peter Pettigrew.

Peter looked alarmed that Lily Evans was talking to him, but in any case he nodded and gave a small smile.

"Ya and you were too much of a book worm!" Sirius said over hearing Lily and leaving his new lady friend behind.

"And you Mr. Black," Lily said taking another sip of her Fire Whiskey, "spent to much time in detention with a certain someone of mine!"

Sirius gave a bark like laugh and waved Lily off returning to his lady friend and began dancing.

"There you are, Lily," a voice came behind Lily.

Lily turned and saw a tall shaggy haired boy, "There you are I was looking for you, well until people started handing me drinks…!"

James Potter smiled and took Lily by the hand, "Come upstairs with me." He led himself and Lily into a small empty bedroom and closed the wooden door, leaving all the music and people talking outside.

"Are you going to do it?" Lily said sitting on the bed, "Because I'm don't feel so good." She could feel the Fire Whiskey begin to bubble inside her stomach.

James laughed, "No not right now, but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Is it about that last cupcake, because I didn't eat it? He didn't want me to tell you this but Sirius ate it, "Lily said whispering.

James once again laughed, not at all understanding what his girlfriend was talking about, "Here drink this, for you want be as drunk as you are now."

Lily took the bottle of clear liquid and gulped it down; her eyes became a little less glazed over, "What did you want to tell me?" She said putting the cap back on the bottle and setting it next to her.

James looked nervous and pulled the tips of is hair. He then took Lily's hand and bent down on one knee, "I was wondering if you wanted to become my wife," he said taking a small box out of his robe pocket. He opened it up and golden ring with 3 small diamonds lied inside the box.

Lily gasped, and looked down at the James, who was always so sure of himself, and was surprised to see that he looked a little scared.

"Of course James! I'll marry you!" Lily exclaimed standing up hugging James around the neck.

She broke away from the hug and James once again took her hand and put the ring onto Lily's left hand. Lily smiled and couldn't remember a time when she had been any happier than she was at the moment. She looked up to James happy face and the two shared a long kiss.

The two broke and James led Lily down to the party. James left Lily to go talk to Sirius who appeared to have left his new girl friend behind in the dust. James spoke to Sirius and the two exchanged high-fives.

"Lily where have you been?" Remus said appearing next to Lily, looking a little more sober than most people in the house.

Lily smiled widely sticking out her left hand, it took a moment for Remus to get it, "You're getting married!" Remus said excitedly. "That's great news Lily! I'm gonna go congratulate the new groom!" He said walking away, "All the Hogwarts girls will be horribly sad tonight, Hogwarts oldest bachelor getting married."

…

"Here!" A rushed voice of Alice Longbottom said as she threw a bouquet of flowers into Lily's hands.

"Thanks, Alice," Lily gushed; she had almost forgot the flowers!

"Good luck," whispered Alice as she gave Lily a quick hug and joined the three other maids of honors as the began to go through the door of the church.

Lily took a deep breath. After months of planning it was all coming together. Today was not a day to be stressed, she rapidly told herself.

Since her father had died she had asked Dumbledore if he would care to lead her down the aisle. Much to her surprise Dumbledore seem to choke up a little when she had asked him. She had looked away and pretended not to see anything until Dumbledore had told her he would be delighted to do so.

"You look most beautiful, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said smiling next to her.

Lily blushed slightly, "Thank you, sir. But it's going to be Mrs. Potter soon enough."

"Right you are," Dumbledore said.

The music began and butterflies in Lily's stomach flew around. She bit her tongue and put on a smile as she took Dumbledore's arm and he led her down the aisle.

Lily was a little bored as she listen to the man that would wed James and her, it was like the speeches her mother had given her when she had done something wrong.

Biting her lip, she tried not to think of her mother, who had died not long ago along with her father. It had been Voldemort, and no one was sure why he had killed Lily's parents.

Clearing her mind she tried to focus on the man, "…to the degree of the Ministry of Magic. Now please take out your wands."

Lily obeyed as she took out her 10 1/4, willow wand that was perfect for charm work as James took out his 11 inch wand.

"Now please join the tips of the wands…"

The did so and Lily was amazed to see a light blue of mist forming as the two wands met, it swirled around the two wands in a spiral fashion until it touched James' and Lily's hands had the same time. It had felt cold, Lily thought as the mist faded away, only leaving a smell of the outside.

"Congrats," the man said smiley, "You may now kiss the bride."

Lily looked to James' hazel eyes and smiled, the lips touched a Lily felt her heart thump inside her chest, just like the first time she had kissed James.

"You are now Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" the man said. Lily and James smiled and someone from the first row Sirius Black whooped and hollered with the help of Remus and Peter.

Lily looked towards the crowd, wishing her parents could see her right now, they would be so happy. James and Lily held hands as they ran down the aisle, followed by the crowd, outside.

"See you at the reception!" Lily shouted to the crowd as she and James Apparated to their apartment.

Lily changed out of her wedding gown and into her robes. She carefully hung the dress up on a hanger and looked at it. It was a rather gorgeous gown, even though it wasn't the kind she was used to seeing in the Muggle world.

James came up behind her and began to nimble on her neck, "James, James! We need to get to the reception," Lily pointed out.

"Screw the reception," James said kissing Lily.

"We didn't blow all that money not to go," Lily said fighting the urge not to kiss back, "also we have the whole honeymoon to look forward too."

James brightened up, "Right you are! And the sooner we get this over with the sooner the honey moon comes!"

Lily laughed as the two Apparated to the reception hall.


End file.
